Neveralone
by Maridel
Summary: Basically, it's all about how Tea feels after Atemu's leaving and how she deals with it.TeaAnzu x AtemuYamiFull sum. inside. sequel thing: Return of the Elements, coming 12..26..05.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, although I wish that I did. I also do not own the song _Never alone_, it is owned by Barlow Girl, basically I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing.

_**Warnings:**_

This is my first fic and I am going to be using the dub names, mainly because I'm used to calling them by those names, sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone, sorry again.

And in my fic. Bakura(Yami Bakura) has come back because he was given a second chance at a happy life, and Seto Kaiba isn't as annoyed by them anymore, since Egypt, you could say he's an acquaintance of theirs'..what else, oh yeah, Ryou and Bakura are in separate bodies..I think that about does it..

**SCREAMING-** screaming

**'.._thinking._.'**-thinking

".speaking.."-speaking

_lyrics_- Song lyrics

Summary: This is set a little while after the _Pharaoh's Memory _or in the dub, _Dawn of the Duel..._Anyway, This is a Tea x Atemu(Anzu x Yami) fic. And basically, it's all about how Tea feels after Atemu's leaving and how she deals with it. So anyway on with the fic.

**

* * *

**  
Three months, that may not seem like a lot to some, but to Tea Gardner, it was a life time. It was to this very day, three months ago, that Atem left, and each day was torture to her. Ever since that day, she had started to express herself, secretly, in poetry. They were poems that spoke of her feelings, which was mainly sadness for his leaving. Today was just like any other day, Tea and her friends were in Algebra class, (1)as bored as ever, so Tea decided to try to finish the poem she had started earlier. As she wrote on, her friends watched in wonder as to what she was doing.

"Ever since Atem left she hasn't been the same," said Tristan.

"I know what you mean, that day really changed all of us, but it seems to have hurt her more, after all, we all knew how she felt," said Yugi.

"Except the one person who she really wanted and needed to know," said Seto.

Seeing that their teacher just left the room, they all walked over to her, curious to see what she has been up to. The sudden feeling like she was being watched brought Tea back to reality.

"What,"said Tea without even lifting her head also with a slight hint of annoyance.

"We were just worried about you," said Ryou

"Why," said Tea with the same attitude as before.

"It's just that you've been really distant these days, you know ever since.." began Yugi, pausing out of his worry, thinking he may have said to much.

"**I'm Fine**," said Tea, still with attitude.

"**LOOK, WE ALL KNOW HOW YOU FEEL, YOU WEREN'T THE ONLY ONE AFFECTED BY ATEM'S LEAVING, SO JUST GET OVER IT, HE'S GONE, AND THAT'S NOT GOING TO CHANGE,**" screamed Bakura.

At this moment, Tea lifted head letting them see her what had become of her face. It was no longer it's normal peach-ish color, but pale and tear-stained. They could barely see her eyes, due the growth of her bangs' in her period of solitude away from them. Her eyes that once seemed to brim of happiness and hope now seemed, distant and doubtful, still the same sapphire blue were now full of tears and underneath them were the bags that proved the existence of her stressful and sleepless nights. Tea ran out of the school and back to her home, not caring that it was raining, all that mattered was that she was miserable and seemed she would never be happy again.

Later that day Tea went for a walk to calm herself. It was late and rainy, a combination that made people not want to go out. As she walked she began to shiver, due to her clothes becoming even more soaked by the cold rain. Looking around, she noticed that the streets were void of activity. **' _This is a good time to finish my_ _poem, no ones around to bother me_,'** she thought as she began to think of what to write, before pausing again.

**'_What am I doing out here? Catching a cold isn't going to help me feel better,'_** thought Tea with a sigh.

" Why won't you let me be happy?" she asked no one in particular, before falling to the ground sobbing again.

"Why did you have to leave?" she asked, as the rain seemed to poor even harder.

_**'I bet mom never had to go though anything like this,' she said with a hint of annoyance.**_

**_' Always saying, you can release the emotions of the heart with music and song, who sings when their upset!'_** thought Tea, with yet again the same annoyance.(2)

**'_Well, it's not like it could make it any worse that it already is_**' she thought.

Tea thought about what to sing just to see if it would work, but she couldn't think of a song, since she didn't usually sing that much. Then she remembered her unfinished poem in her hand.

" I guess this could work, I just have to set it to music," she said.

She took a minute to look around to make sure no one was around to hear her, she began to sing the words of her poem, but not just singing, she sang with the full emotion of her heart. She began to sing Softly, Slowly and full of sadness, and just let the word flow though her.

_I waited for you, today_

_But you didn't show, no, no, no_

_I needed you, today_

_So where, do you go?_

_You told me to call,_

_Said you'd be there,_

_And though I haven't seen you,_

_Are you still there?_

_I cry out with, no reply, and,_

_I can't feel you, by my side, so,_

_I'll hold tight to, what I know, _

_You're here, and I'm never alone._

As she continued walking in the rain, she could hear the music in her head, she heard the soft sound of a piano, while singing the first few verses, suddenly change to a faster and louder pace of a electric guitar and drums playing. Continuing to sing to the newly changed beat in her head, she sang louder and louder. But, what surprised her was that the music seemed to fit the words of poem perfectly.

_And though I can, not see you,_

_And I can't explain, why,_

_Such a deep, deep, reassurance,_

_You've placed, in my life._

_Wohh..we can not separate,_

_Cause you're part of me,_

_And though you're invisible,_

_I'll trust the unseen._

_I cry out with, no reply, and,_

_I can't feel you, by my side, so, _

_I'll hold tight to, what I know,_

_You're here, and I'm never alone._

Tea sings higher, her voice lifting, until she suddenly stops, her eyes filled with tears, pausing before she sings softer yet again.

_We can not separate,_

_Cause you're part of me,_

_And though you're invisible,_

_I'll trust the unseen._

Singing louder let again.

_I cry out with, no reply, and,_

_I can't feel you, by my side, so, _

_I'll hold tight to, what I know,_

_You're here, and I'm never alone!_

As Tea finishes, she notices that she feels a little better. Now that her feelings were no longer locked inside, although she is still saddened by Atem not being there.

**_'After all, I did love him,' _**she thought.

With that, she walked back home, not even noticing that the rain had stopped. But, most important, she didn't notice a pair of serious yet caring red-violet eyes watching her, with concern, from the shadows.

* * *

(1)-(which we all know isn't that interesting, no offense to anyone who likes Algebra) 

(2)-(I do sometimes, it really makes me feel better.)

**Please tell me what you think of this, this is my first fic. So please review. And I don't really care if you flame me, the flames will only be used to cook meh marshmallows..and um...sorry I got nothing. Anywho, please review, I need to know whether or not I'm a good author or not, so please tell me.  
**


End file.
